The Works Of Me
by EveryoneNeedsA.Sneed
Summary: Open your mind and see my world. The way the world has reflected upon me. The way the world looks to me today. The works of me.
1. Save Me

This book belongs to: Lily Evans  
Date: December 19, 2003  
Save Me  
A little girl  
Runs through the forest  
Without a care in the world.  
As she gleefully runs,  
The sun abandons her,  
Leaving her with the darkness.  
Noticing how dark it is without the sun,  
She panics, for she's lost.  
She sees a twitch in the forest.  
"Hello?" She calls out.  
No one replies.  
She runs around looking for a way out.  
"Help me!" She yells.  
Panting, "Save me!" she cries out.  
Sitting down roughly, she weeps.  
She weeps for her life, for the lost sun, for herself.  
She cries for you and me, unaware of her need of help.  
"Save me." She whispers to the darkness.  
No one replies.  
"Save me." She breathes as the darkness engulfs her, drowning her. 


	2. Lead or Follow

December 20, 2003  
Lead or Follow  
  
Choosing in life,  
Inevitable.  
The question is,  
When choosing hits you in the face,  
Will you be ready for it?  
Will you be prepared for the consequences,  
Or the rewards from your choice?  
Are you ready?  
Are you a leader?  
Where choosing is no problem?  
Or are you a follower,  
Lost, not able to choose without help?  
Which are you? 


	3. She Was There

December 21  
She Was There  
  
No one noticed her.  
But she was there.  
Always there.  
Nobody knew anything about her,  
But she was there.  
Not invisible.  
But not noticeable.  
You can pass by everyday,  
And she'll slip your mind.  
You see her everyday,  
But do you really notice that she's there?  
Same clothes, same hair.  
Same lonely eyes, same backpack.  
Nothing's changed about her.  
One day, you once again see her.  
This time, she does something different.  
Then she's noticed.  
She slowly walked out.  
Walked out of your sorry, troubled life.  
And you never saw her again. 


	4. I See Gray

December 22  
I See Gray  
  
As I look out the window,  
I see gray.  
As I look around my bedroom,  
I see gray.  
As I watch cars go by,  
I see gray.  
As I watch the busy people on the busy street,  
I see one person,  
Dressed in bright yellow.  
I focus on this one person.  
She's smiling while everyone around her is frowning.  
She's singing while everyone is mute.  
She's dancing while everyone is motionless.  
She's laughing while everyone is crying.  
I've never forgotten her.  
Years later, I look out my window once again.  
I see gray.  
As I look out my window,  
I see gray.  
And I see that same girl that was dressed in yellow years ago,  
Who was smiling when everyone was not,  
Who was singing when everyone was not,  
Who was dancing when everyone was not,  
Who was laughing when everyone was not,  
Dressed in gray.  
Who was frowning,  
Who was mute,  
Who was motionless,  
Who was crying,  
Like everybody else.  
I went to my closet and took out my yellow dress.  
I put it on and went outside.  
I smiled.  
I sang.  
I danced.  
I laughed.  
And I felt great.  
I finally found me. 


	5. The Real World

The Real World  
  
If everyone was blind in the world,  
Would they be able to see?  
Instead of seeing with their eyes,  
Seeing with their hearts?  
Seeing with their tears?  
Seeing with their life?  
Would you rather have a heart and no eyes,  
Or no eyes and a heart?  
If everyone was blind in the world,  
Would they be so judgemental?  
Would they discriminate?  
Would their eyes betray them,  
And hate those they did not know?  
Those that never had a fair chance in the world?  
Those that were raised in a world of shunning?  
If everyone was blind in the world,  
Would the world work together,  
And make things right?  
Or continue on with their lives,  
Detached from the real world.  
What is the real world?  
I've heard "the real world" too many times.  
Aren't we living in the real world now?  
The "real world" couldn't get any bigger.  
For I've seen it's quantity.  
But the "real world" wants more.  
More, more,  
The "real world" is a race,  
A race that is continuosly won, over and over,  
And never finishes.  
The "real world" is all about winning.  
Not my real world. 


	6. The Face of My Heart

The Face of My Heart  
  
As I walk by,  
On a street unknown to me,  
People stare.  
Some laugh and giggle and whisper,  
Others look away in disgust,  
My face, which is worn, scarred, and beaten; life was harsh.  
Life beat me down, burned me and wore me out.  
And my face is the evidence.  
My eyes are the deep pockets that hold everything, but nothing at all.  
My skin is burned, wrinkled, and dark.  
My nose is what smelled the horrors of the earth.  
My lips have been seduced to many traps.  
My ears have died, leaving everything mute.  
I am solitary and lonely.  
Nobody can stand my hideous face.  
Nobody can see my real face.  
The face of my heart. 


	7. Her Loss

(Forgot one of these) Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to  
Harry Potter or anything that refers to Lily.  
  
Her Loss  
  
She arrived at school today,  
Wearing the latest and greatest.  
As she passed by,  
Everyone gave her sorrowful looks.  
Inside, they were mourning for her.  
For her loss.  
Her loss of creativity and individuality,  
And her loss for her.  
She had moved to the dark side,  
Where they rank you on you looks,  
Not your heart.  
They knew she had wanted this all along.  
She knew it too.  
But what she didn't know:  
She had just blurred herself with all the rest,  
She had lost herself in the whirlwind of wannabes,  
She had given herself up to no one in particular.  
And when she realized this,  
She tried to turn back.  
And reach her creativity and individuality,  
But it never was the same.  
Her loss. 


	8. Give Me A Chance

Give Me a Chance  
  
Turn me on.  
  
Can't you hear me?  
  
I'm screaming for help,  
  
Screaming for hope,  
  
Screaming for love.  
  
But you can't hear me.  
  
After all, you did push the mute button.  
  
My throat is scratched raw  
  
From screaming at you.  
  
But you ignore me,  
  
And go on your daily life.  
  
I'm so frustrated with you.  
  
So I yell louder.  
  
I'm yelling for mercy,  
  
Yelling for peace,  
  
Yelling for forgiveness.  
  
But you can never hear me.  
  
You never even see me.  
  
Because you turned the mute button on.  
  
And you turned me off.  
  
You've forgotten that I was there.  
  
Right next to you as you're on the internet,  
  
Washing the dishes,  
  
Doing the laundry.  
  
As I was there, now pleading.  
  
I'm pleading for you to notice me.  
  
For you to listen to me.  
  
I'm just pleading for you. 


End file.
